


Public Eye

by Konochuu



Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ladrien June, Ladrien June 2020, Ladrien | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24594964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konochuu/pseuds/Konochuu
Summary: Adrien speed-walked stiffly around the corner, eyes wide, and shoulders to his ears.“Adrien!”a shrill voice called.Adrien gritted his teeth and walked faster.•×∙─────────∙◦✖◦∙────────∙×•💚 Day 2 of Ladrien June~ ❤️
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Ladrien June 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777759
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Public Eye

Adrien speed-walked stiffly around the corner, eyes wide, and shoulders to his ears.

_ “Adrien!” _ a shrill voice called.

Adrien gritted his teeth and walked faster. Plagg sniggered and Adrien threw a frown at his shirt even though the Kwami couldn’t see it.

_ “Adrien!”  _

_ Oh, god, there’s more… _

He pushed himself to walk faster, no longer worried whether or not anyone saw him running away. He couldn’t stop to sign any autographs, it was the first time he had any free time in  _ weeks.  _ He couldn’t miss hanging out with his friends  _ again. _

He tossed a look over his shoulder to make sure no one had seen him come this way.

“Adrien?”

Adrien flinched, nearly fell as he spun forward and smacked his head into  —

“L-Ladybug?” he gasped. 

She hung upside down from a streetlight. Her eyes widened. She rubbed the back of her head with a grin as she swung back and forth from their collision.

“Uh – Hello! I er, w-what are you doing here?”

Adrien glanced behind himself. “My friends invited me to try a new desert at my friend’s family’s bakery, but…”

Ladybug followed his gaze behind him. “Are you okay?”

He turned back towards her with a sheepish expression. “My fans have been… a little overenthusiastic after my swimsuit catalogue was released,”

“O-oh, there are shirtless pictures of you? I had nooooooo idea,” she chuckled nervously, her face as red as her suit.

“Yeah…”

“W-well, if you’re running late I could live you a gift er – give you a lift!” she said louder than she’d meant.

Adrien blinked. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Y-yeah! I just finished patrol so…”

Adrien smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly.

Ladybug made a strange noise in the back of her throat. Her yoyo unraveled and she fell to the ground with a squeak. Before Adrien could even think of helping her up she bolted up and scooped him into her arms.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her neck instinctively 

They blinked at each other, then grinned timidly.

Ladybug looked away and flung her yoyo upwards and zipped into the air.

Adrien bit his lip to hold back a squeal.


End file.
